College: An American Dream
by elenaequalslight
Summary: The Sequel to The American Student. Adrianna and Yuki in college in America, leading up to their wedding. Their lives will never be the same after living together.
1. Chapter 1

Adrianna's PoV

_6:30 AM._ My phone rang loudly, rudely waking me out of my sleep. I groaned reaching for it, and cursed as I knocked it off the stand, knowing I'd have to get out of bed to get it. Throwing off the covers, I swung my legs around and reached down to answer it.

"Hello?" I snapped. "What do you want?"

"Adrianna? It's me, Yuki." An exhausted voice came through the phone.

"Yuki! Do you know how long I've been trying to reach you?" I exclaimed, awake now.

"I know. I caught the flu and went to stay at Hatori's. I ended up leaving my phone at the house. I'm sorry." He explained.

"Oh. How are you feeling now then?" I asked, my tone softening with worry.

"I'm alright. Anyway was there something important I need to know? It sounded like there was from all of those phone calls." He asked me, sounds of a crowded area coming through.

"Not really. I'm pretty much settled in the new loft. I made sure to leave room for your stuff. I really just got worried when you wouldn't return my calls. I miss you being close by." I said sadly.

"I do too. I can't believe I haven't seen you in a month and a half but we'll be together soon. Anyway, Adri, I have to go but I was calling because I ordered something for you but I need to know what time you get off work." He said quickly.

"Around four. I get home at around four thirty usually. What is it?" I was curious as to what he could have ordered me that I would have needed.

"It's a surprise. Okay, I love you but I have to go. Talk to you soon." He hurried me along. I sighed.

"I love you too. Bye, Yuki." He hung up and I shook my head at the phone. A week and a half of not calling me back, and all I get when he does call is a quick phone call. Yuki is really making me regret coming here first.

I considered crawling back into bed to sleep some more but figured that since I was already awake from Yuki's phone call that I would get a jump start on getting ready. So I headed off to take a long shower. I took extra care with my hair and makeup today since I wasn't in a rush. Then I had some breakfast and headed off to work.

I work as a waitress at a fairly large, privately owned diner. It was kind of slow most of the day but I had made friends with the other waiters and it was never boring as long as they were around. I laughed a lot as we secretly made jokes about the customers that came in. Even the manager, a happy woman in her late 30's, joined in. I never left work in a bad mood.

I left work at my usual time, waving goodbye to the rest as I walked out the door to my car, my cheeks rosy from laughing. Although work was fun, it didn't change the fact that I wanted to go home and curl into a ball in front of my television.

I got home, changed straight into a pair of shorts and a tank top, and then went into the kitchen to make me some mac and cheese. It wasn't the best meal but it was quick and painless. I was almost finished with it when the doorbell rang.

I raced over to the door and opened it slowly. I was met with a beautiful bouquet of a dozen orange roses, blocking the man who was holding them. I grinned and moved to take the flowers from him.

"Hi. I'm Adrianna." I said, still looking at the flowers. "Do I have to sign anything?"

"No. I think I've got it covered." A familiar voice said teasingly. I snapped my gaze away from the flowers to look at him. There was Yuki, standing in my doorway, grinning at me.

"Yuki!" I screamed, setting my flowers down so I could throw my arms around him. "What are you doing here?"

"I finished everything back home so I thought I'd come early and surprise you." He chuckled as he returned my hug. I stopped attacking him with kisses after a while to let him into the house.

"I'm glad you're here but I wish I could have done something more special for you." I said, as he pulled a suitcase inside, I went and grabbed the last two and brought them in. Then as he put his stuff down I took a good look at him.

He had filled out a bit since I had last seen him. He was more muscular, his biceps bulging slightly as he lifted his suitcases. His hair had been cut a bit too and he still moved his left shoulder a bit awkwardly. As I noticed all the slight changes, I also noticed just how much he had stayed the same. He noticed me studying him and grinned slightly.

"What is it?" He asked me. I shook my head, grinning as well.

"Nothing. I just missed looking at you, that's all." I teased. He walked over and put his arms around me.

"I missed you too." I rested my head on his chest, wrapping my arms around him. We stayed like that for a bit before I pulled away.

"Come on, I'll give you a tour of our little place." I said, taking his hand. I led him through the living room, the bedroom where we dropped off his stuff, the bathroom, and the kitchen, where I finished making dinner for us to eat.

We grabbed some bowls and plopped onto the couch to eat. I snuggled up to him, which made it kind of hard for him to eat but once we were done, he threw his arm around me and pulled me in closer. We ended up lying on the couch, me on top of him with my head resting on his chest, his arms wrapped fully around me, locking me in place. A blanket covered us, keeping us warm.

His eyes were half closed, so I reached up and cupped his face in my hands. I gently placed my lips onto his, sliding my tongue against his bottom lip. I felt his lips stretch into a smile as he responded, repositioning himself to kiss me better. One hand moved to the back of my neck, making my lips press harder against his.

"You're being very bad right now." He said as he took a breath.

"Me? Look at yourself, mister." I said silkily, running a finger over his cheek. He grinned and kissed me again, then pulled away to yawn.

"Sorry. Long day." He murmured. I laughed and wrapped my arms around him again.

"It's fine. You're right, you should go to bed. You are still recovering from the flu." I replied as I rolled off of him, feet landing softly on the floor. I winked at him. "Plus we have a lot of time to do this now."

Grinning, he followed me into the bedroom. We fell into bed and cuddled into each other's arms. His head rested on top of mine and I could feel his breaths evening. I trailed my fingers down his chest and sighed.

"I'm really glad you came early, Yuki. I missed you so much." I closed my eyes and started to drift off.

"Me too." He whispered in my ear before I was completely asleep. "Me too."

**AN: And that my friend's is all you get for the first chapter. Yeah lucky you. I'll be working on putting up the second chapter soon. Anyway thanks to everyone who is reading this and you should check out my new story… Peace out!**


	2. Meeting the Locals

**AN: Sorry Sorry this is really late. As you all know I'm not the fastest updater but this has been really long so I apologize. Anyway here we are. The new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or its characters. I just own this story.**

Adrianna's POV

I woke up as my alarm sounded off, wrapped comfortably in Yuki's arms. It was warm against the contours of his body and I had no wish to move. I peeked up at him, wondering if the alarm had woken him up but he slept on, his face serene. I smiled, gently wiggling my way out of his arms so I could sit up. I placed a hand on his cheek, stroking it before leaning down to plant a kiss on his forehead.

I debated on whether to wake him or not, and decided on the latter. I could let him sleep for a bit while I took my shower. He was probably exhausted from the day before and I already knew he wasn't a morning person. So I crawled out of the bed and headed towards the bathroom, leaving him where he was.

I came out of the bathroom about an hour later, my make-up done lightly and my hair done in its usual braid. Yuki was where I left him, stretched out across the bed. The blankets wrapped around his legs but didn't go up past his hips. His t-shirt had been pushed up sometime during the night, leaving a respectable gap to give a glimpse of his abs. I grinned as I walked over to his side of the bed and pushed the hair out of his face.

"Yuki, babe, it's time to wake up." I said softly. His eyes scrunched up but didn't open and he shifted away from me. I sighed and shook him on his arm. "You are such a baby."

"I don't want to get up." He mumbled before turning back to me, his eyes lidded halfway. He yawned as he stretched. His shirt pulled up more to expose a full strip of flesh. I just couldn't resist tickling him a bit on the exposed skin. His eyes flew open and he grabbed me by the waist, and threw me on the bed.

"Yuki?" I laughed. His arms were on either side of me, trapping me in. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"You're gonna get it now." He warned as he began to tickle me mercilessly until I shrieked with laughter.

Once I was panting, catching my breath, he captured my lips in a kiss, full and soft. I let him slide his tongue across my lips before opening my mouth, allowing my tongue to get tangled with his. My hands went to their designated spot on the back of his neck, just brushing the tips of his hair as I pulled him deeper into the kiss. He shifted all of his weight onto one hand as he cupped the back of my neck and rolled us over so I was on top of him. I smiled into the kiss before breaking it off. His eyes closed as he breathed out and I traced his eyelids tenderly with my pointer finger.

"Sorry. But I have to go to work soon and we were getting carried away." I slid off his stomach, trailing fingers down his chest and he groaned, but sat up anyway.

"You're right. But you're torturing me." He threw me a tortured look as he slid out of the bed, leaving the sheets rumpled and revealing his boxers. I grinned at him, giving him a kiss on the cheek before going to the doorway.

"That was fun, though. Who said you weren't a morning person?" I laughed and he glared as I walked to the kitchen. He followed me, rubbing his eyes as he sat down at the island. His stomach growled loudly and he looked down at it apologetically. I laughed. "Hold on, I'll make you something."

"Thanks." He said softly, watching me pull out pots and pans. I blew him a kiss as I turned to the refrigerator.

I decided to make us some eggs, as it was simple, quick, and easy. I grabbed a couple of eggs and the milk from the fridge, mixing them quickly in a bowl. In less than ten minutes they were done and on plates. I brought the plate over to Yuki, and he smiled at me.

"Thank you. You look gorgeous, by the way." He said, taking the plate from me. I blushed at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek as I took a seat next to him.

"Aw thanks. You look cute with your bedhead, just so you know." I giggled as he stopped stuffing his face to self-consciously smooth his hair down before sticking his tongue out at me.

"These are good. Better than cereal." I shrugged.

"Well, I couldn't let you use the kitchen. I've heard how bad you are." I smirked at him and he scowled back at me.

"Yeah yeah, it's a talent. Don't you have to go to work or something?" He turned back to stab at his food. I nodded even though he wasn't looking.

"Yep, in fact I should go now. I'll be home around 2 today and then we can go out to do stuff, okay?" I got up and grabbed my purse and my keys. He nodded and got up to follow me to the door.

"Sure. I'm just going to go back to sleep for a while." He said. I nodded.

"Alright. I love you." I blinked up at him and smiled softly. He really was very cute. He gave me a small smile in return.

"I love you more." He answered, leaning down to kiss me. It was quick, leaving me wanting to stay home and forget about work. I opened the door before anything more happened.

"See you later, Yuki." He waved and closed the door after me.

I practically bounced into work, so happy I was floating on air. My coworkers definitely noticed too and hurried over to ask what in the world could make me this ecstatic. I grinned at them and the story spilled out. They cheered at the part where Yuki surprised me with the flowers, disturbing our customers. Our manager had to come and separate us.

"I'm happy for you, dear, but you can't slack off at work, alright?" She scolded me gently as the others hurried to their tables.

"Yes, ma'am. Sorry, it won't happen again, Terry." I nodded sheepishly and she grinned.

"Alright, get back to work." Pushing me toward my table, she headed into the kitchens.

The rest of the workday went off with a hitch and I grabbed my paycheck before heading out to the door. Some of the fellow wait staff got off at the same time as me and begged to come with me but I shot them down gently. I already had plans for Yuki and me tonight. It didn't take me very long to get to our loft. I had picked a job that was reasonably close to it. I could even walk there if I wanted to.

I ruffled around in my purse for the key, unsure on if Yuki was sleeping or not. I finally found it and opened the door as quietly as I could. Then I called out his name softly, closing the door behind me.

"Yuki, honey?" I called, wandering towards the bedroom. "You awake?"

There was no answer. So I pushed the bedroom door open and walked in. There he was, spread eagle on the bed. It looked like he had just flopped onto the bed exhausted, after I left. I grinned, and took a seat next to him. He looked peaceful, like he was having a wonderful dream. I almost didn't want to wake him up. Almost.

"Yuki, wake up." I said, grabbing a pillow and whacking him with it. He rolled over startled.

"Hey!" He exclaimed.

"Hi there." I said calmly. He glared up at me.

"Did you just smack me with a pillow?" He asked.

"Yep. Get dressed. We are going out tonight." I told him cheekily, grinning slightly. He shook his head at me and laughed.

"Alright. Come here though." He beckoned as he rolled out of bed and into a standing position. I sauntered over to him, tilting my head to meet his gaze.

He pulled me close as soon as he could reach me. His fingers trailed up and down my back as he whispered in my ear. He pulled my hair out of its braid and buried his head in it before drawing back to kiss me. It was tender and filled with longing. I broke it off regretfully and he pouted at me.

"I haven't seen you all day and I can't even kiss you?" He complained. I looked him up and down.

"Not while you're dressed like that. Who knows what might happen?" He looked down at himself in his boxers and blushed.

"Right. I'm going to take a shower. Be out in a bit, okay?" He kissed me quickly before jogging towards the bathroom.

"Yeah. Okay." I said to the sound of water running, even though I knew he couldn't hear me.

I smiled to myself as I touched my lips, sitting in Yuki's empty spot on the bed. They were swollen a bit from the recent kissing Yuki and I had done. Gosh, I had missed him so much and now here we were, headed for a life full of days like these. It made me grin to think of our future together.

"What are you doing with that silly grin on your face?" He asked, from the doorway. I turned to look at him and I know I turned crimson. He was standing there with only a towel wrapped loosely around his hips.

"Um, uh, nothing. I'll let you get dressed." I said hurriedly, fleeing the bedroom.

I could hear his laugh through the walls and my face turned a deeper shade of red than it already was. He didn't take very long getting changed and after a few minutes, I felt a pair of arms circle me gently. He tugged me into his chest, kissing the side of my head.

"You are super cute when you're embarrassed, you know that?" He whispered. I turned my head to kiss him back.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's go, Mister." I rolled my eyes as I pulled him out of the loft by his hand.

I got Yuki in the car before he asked any questions. He just gave me this stupid grin, like he was the happiest man in the world and it was infectious. He didn't ask me where we were going until we hit the freeway, actually.

"Well, since it's your first full day here in Cali, I thought I might take you to meet some locals. And when I say that, I mean we are going to meet my maid of honor and her boyfriend." I divulged. He shot me a panicked look.

"What? If I had known that, I would have worn something different! I mean, what if she doesn't like me?" He was officially freaking out.

"Yuki, calm down." I said, as I took the exit off the freeway. "You're starting to sound like a girl. Besides, Megan will love you, okay?"

He breathed out slowly and nodded as we turned onto her street. His nerves weren't calmed though because when we parked he still looked a bit freaked. I turned to him and smiled gently, taking his hand. He looked at me.

"Meeting Megan is like meeting my family, Yuki. Something you have to do if we're going to get married. I know you're nervous but trust me. She will not hate you." He nodded and opened his car door. I grinned and followed him up to the door.

I rang the doorbell, reaching across Yuki to press it. His grip on my hand tightened. I kissed him on the cheek, smiling at his anxious smile. The door was flung open and we both turned to see the tall brunette standing in the doorway. Her face broke out into a grin when she saw me, pulling me into a giant hug that broke Yuki's grip on me. I threw my arms back around her for a few seconds before stepping back next to Yuki.

"I've missed you so much, missy. So who is this? A new boyfriend?" She asked, gesturing towards Yuki. I rolled my eyes.

"I missed you too. And you know it's not. Megan, I'd like you to finally meet Yuki, my fiancé." I said proudly. She looked him up and down.

"Well, he's attractive, I'll give you that. Come inside, so we can catch up and I can get to know this guy." She said, turning back inside. I grabbed Yuki's hand and followed her in.

We followed her inside her house, walking through the familiar hallways towards her living room. Her boyfriend, Calvin, was sitting in there waiting for us. He grinned when he saw me, standing up to give me a kiss on the cheek and shaking Yuki's hand before sitting back down. Megan took the seat next to him on the couch so Yuki and I took the loveseat. Once we were seated I threw my legs over Yuki's, making myself comfortable.

"Well, here you are. I almost didn't believe it when Meg said you were coming and you were bringing a fiancé with you." Calvin laughed. I shrugged lightheartedly.

"Well, Cal, I didn't expect to be coming back with a long term relationship." I said, before turning to Yuki. "Meg and Cal have been together for almost three years now."

"Wow. That's a long time." He said, impressed. They both nodded, grinning at each other.

"But we don't want to hear about us." Megan said, bouncing on her couch. "Tell us about you guys! Where you met, how long you've been dating, how many kids you want, how you plan on supporting my friend?" She rambled off as I glared at her.

"Megan." I warned, but Yuki hushed me.

"It's okay. We met at school, and we've been dating almost a year now. I want two or three kids, more if she'll let me. And I'm going to be looking for a job starting tomorrow. Anything else?" Yuki finished calmly as I gaped open-mouthed. The anxious boy I'd seen earlier was completely gone, replaced by someone who knew what he was doing.

"No, that's alright. Thank you." She actually smiled and only then did I feel Yuki physically relax. He smiled softly.

"I love Adrianna more than anything. I'm not going to hurt her." He said, throwing a quick smile at me. I kissed his cheek, before letting my head rest on his shoulder.

"I can see that." Megan looked at us before turning to me. "Adri, you love him?"

"Yeah. I do." I grinned.

The rest of the night was filled with idle chatter about school starting and everyone's jobs. Megan and I caught up and she admired my ring. Then before we knew it, it was time to go and we were heading back to the car, yelling our goodbyes.

"See? It wasn't that bad. I think she actually likes you." I gloated. He laughed and nodded.

"Yes, you were right. And that's why I love you." He said.

"Aw. I love you too. Now let's go home." I told him as we headed back to our new home.

**AN: Finally the end of this chapter. Who knew a chapter could take this long? I had a lot of trouble with this chapter, mostly with the new characters and how to portray. (Hint: They come in later.) Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review please. **


End file.
